The High School Years of Mira Shards
by Madasahatter2
Summary: When the daughter of the Magic Mirror comes to Ever After High, she brings a lot of problems with her. (Dragon Games is cannon, Epic Winter is not.)
1. Chapter 1

"Students may I have your attention please." Headmaster Grimm stood on a balcony overlooking the castleteria. "I am pleased to inform you that a new student has arrived at Ever After High. She may seem familiar to some of you, but rest assured she is a different person. I present to you, Mira Shards, daughter of the Magic Mirror from Snow White."

The students begin to mutter as Mira steps forward. "Actually Headmaster it is Mira Queen-Shards."

The headmaster scowls. "You know I don't think it is a good idea to advertise that." "To not advertise what? The fact that I am the daughter of the Magic Mirror and The Evil Queen."

Most of the students including Raven gasp. "I am proud of both of my parents."

"Maybe, but you will inherit your father's destiny and Raven will inherit your mother's. That is final, Miss Shards."

Mira nods. "Of course."

She and the headmaster exit the balcony. A moment later Mira appears in the middle of the lunch room and walks over to Raven and sits down next to her. "I'm guess you didn't know."

Raven shakes her head. "No. Are we twins or what?"

Mira scowls. "We were born at the same time, but we have two different fathers. Mom is the Evil Queen so it could have been magic. It doesn't matter now. What happened, happened, there's nothing we can do about it. Oh, and by the way your dad doesn't know."

Raven nods. "I figured."

Mira smiles. "It takes a while to get use to. Now if you'll excuse me, it looks like Ms. White needs me."

Raven looks around. "Ms. White who?" Her eyes land on Apple. "Oh, Apple."

Mira nods as she makes her way over to Apple. "You have need of me Ms. White?"

Apple looks startled and nods. "Yes, but please just call me Apple. Are you going to force Raven to follow her destiny? Because if so…"

Mira cuts her off. "Cool it. I'm not going to make Raven follow her destiny. I'm going to do it."

Apple gasps. " But it's Raven's destiny! You can't just jump in a take it."

"Look princess, I have a right to the story too. Don't forget that my mom is the Evil Queen."

Apple looks panicked. "But you can't be the Evil Queen and the Magic Mirror!"

"Actually I can!" Mira's body begins to glow with magic. Most of the students turn and stare. As they watch, Mira's body separate into two of her. Both look at Apple. The one on the left shakes her head at Apple. "See? It wasn't that hard!" With that both Mira's snap back together. Mira turns and walks out of the castleteria.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira walks down the hall.

She stops at a door with a sign which says 'Courtly Jester and Mira Shards'. She sighs and flicks her hand. A spark of magic changes the sign to 'Courtly Jester and Mira Queen-Shards. She smiles, turns, and knocks on the door.

A chirpy "Come in!" Comes from inside.

Mira pushes open the door.

Courtly looks up from her homework. "Hi, I'm Courtly Jester, daughter of the Joker. You must be Mira Shards, daughter of the Magic Mirror… and The Evil Queen."

Mira nods. "That's right."

Courtly looks back at her homework. "Well, make yourself at home."

Mira walks over to her side of the room and start putting her things away. As she is doing that Briar Beauty walks into the room. "Hey, I'm Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty. I'm the head of the Ever After High Welcoming Committee. Apple was going to show you around but…" "There were some issues." Mira states. Briar nods. "Yeah, so you want to get going?" "Actually, I think I'll be fine on my own." Mira looks at the floor. "I've seen how the school runs. Thanks anyway." Briar looks confused. "Oh… Ok, I guess that's fine." Briar turns and leaves. Courtly looks up for her thronework. "Don't you think you'll need help finding your classes? Ever After High can be pretty upside down,... Even for a Wonderlandian." Mira shakes her head. "No, I'll be fine." Courtly smirks. "If you say so. Just don't blame me when you get lost." Mira nods. "I won't." She turns back to her side of the room and continues unpacking

j


End file.
